finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca
Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca, otherwise known as Ashe and by the alias Amalia, is one of the main playable characters in Final Fantasy XII and Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. She is the former Princess of Dalmasca and the only daughter of King Raminas. She is the last true descendant of King Raithwall, the Dynast King. She also appears in the manga version of Final Fantasy XII that delves more into her background than the games do. While Vaan is the designated protagonist of the game, Ashe is considered by most fans to be the true main character, as the bulk of the party's actions hinge on her as soon as she joins them, and the main story of the game seems to be her ultimate rise to power and her drive to avenge her kingdom. Appearance and Personality Ashe is a young woman of 19, with a small build and slender frame. She has sandy blonde hair, cropped just above her shoulders, and she is variably depicted with blue, brown or grey eyes. According to two Famitsu interviews, Ashe's face was originally based on that of the French actress Sylvie Testud, although her features were subsequently altered to look slightly more Japanese. Ashe is seen in a total of four outfits throughout Final Fantasy XII. The outfit she is seen most in comprises of a white and gold cropped shirt over a leather waist swath and a bright pink mini-skirt secured by a thick light-blue belt. She wears metal leg-guards up to mid-thigh, and a pair of gold metal open-toed shoes with darker pink stockings underneath. Her marriage gown is similar in design to her white and gold shirt, with a long, fitted white skirt and an exotic feather-adorned white veil. She is briefly seen in a black mourning gown, and lastly seen in the ending FMV in a simple peach gown with loose sleeves. In her appearance in Revenant Wings, she reprises her standard Final Fantasy XII outfit. Ashe is a fiercely independent and driven woman who will stop at nothing to restore her family to its rightful place. She is proud and indignant, as well as determined and loyal. However, her strong façade is often broken when she sees Rasler, reminding her of the joyful and easier times of her youth. Voice In the English release of Final Fantasy XII, Ashe is voiced by Kari Wahlgren, the same actress who voiced Shelke the Transparent in Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- and Ovelia Atkascha in Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions. She is voiced by Mie Sonozaki in Japanese release, who has also voiced Jihl Nabaat in Final Fantasy XIII. Story Early Life .]] Ashe was raised as the Princess of Dalmasca, the ninth, last and only daughter of the Dalmascan Royal Family. Her eight older brothers had died of illness or fallen in battle prior to the beginning of the game, making her the sole heir of her kingdom by the time of her marriage. She had a relatively easy early life, but was raised with the duties and responsibilities of her rank. Besides being raised in royal etiquette, Ashe was no stranger to the defensive arts. A Political Marriage In the year 704 Old Valendia, King Raminas and the King of neighboring kingdom Nabradia arranged a political marriage between their children. Both Ashe and Lord Rasler were understood that the marriage was intended to cement an alliance between Dalmasca and Nabradia against the conquering empire of Archadia, though Ashe was admittedly nervous to see Rasler again, as the two had not seen each other since early childhood. The details of Ashe's marriage, that took place before the game, are given in the Final Fantasy XII manga adaptation. Upon their first meeting for years, Rasler surprised everyone by claiming he could not marry Ashe. Horrified and embarrassed, Ashe stormed out of the meeting to be consoled by Marchioness Argas, her caregiver, who the young princess regarded as an older sister figure. Whilst pondering the thought of her pending marriage upon a balcony, she overhears Rasler and Sir Forz, General of Nabradia, discussing mysterious plans concerning Ashe's father. Curious, Ashe follows Sir Forz into a Neo-Rozarria Faction meeting in the part of the palace under extensive reconstruction. The faction believed the proposed political allegiance to Dalmasca to be better placed with Rozarria in order to avert war with the Archadian Empire. The faction's plan was to assassinate King Raminas to prevent the royal engagement from going ahead, and pinning the murder on Archadia to send both Dalmasca and Nabradia into the hands of Rozarria. Shocked, Ashe wonders if her future husband is actually the faction's leader, and inadvertently draws attention to herself by knocking over some boxes. Before Sir Forz and the rest of the faction can discover her, Rasler appears and hides her behind a column. In her outrage, Ashe tries to escape from his grip, only to fall through the weak floor. Rasler jumped down after her into the Garamsythe Waterway. There, Rasler explained his true reason for refusing to wed her; he knew of the Neo-Rozarria faction, and thought by preventing the marriage, he would be protecting Ashe from potential assassination attempts. Convinced by his words, Ashe forgave him and healed his wound, when the sluice gates began rising the water level. Ashe took Rasler's sword and vowed to lead them out of the Waterway and back to the Palace. They managed to make it to King Raminas's bed chambers just before the Neo-Rozarria faction attempted to assassinate the sleeping King. To Ashe's horror, the leader of the faction and attack was revealed to be Marchioness Argas, the woman she treated as a sister. Shaking with rage, Ashe refused Argas's offer to join them, and she and Rasler attempted to fight off the surrounding faction. When it appeared Argas was going to stab Raminas, Captain Basch fon Ronsenburg of the Order of the Knights revealed himself under Raminas's bed sheets, and chopped off Argas's arm. The Order of the Knights stormed the scene and arrested the faction members, where Sir Forz was revealed to be an undercover member of the Order. Ashe was furiously embarrassed that everyone seemed to know of the plan except her, but her shame was soon quelled by Rasler's admittance that her actions in their short time spent together that night had proven that he loved her, and was glad they were to be married. ''Final Fantasy XII Married at the age of seventeen to Lord Rasler of Nabradia, both Ashe and Rasler understood the marriage was intended to cement an alliance between Dalmasca and Nabradia against the conquering empire of Archadia. Ashe said she was "willing to play her part" in the marriage, and despite the political nature of it, both parties genuinely cared for each other. She was widowed shortly afterward, when Rasler was killed at the Battle of Nalbina Fortress. This devastated the Princess and also fueled her anger and hate towards the Archadian Empire. Not long after this, Archadia made a full-scale assault on Dalmasca. Though Raminas intended to surrender willingly - though reluctantly - to save his people, he was killed by Judge Gabranth - posing as his twin, Basch fon Ronsenburg - after signing a peace agreement with Archadia. Ashe then disappeared without a trace and Bhujerba's ruler, Halim Ondore IV, publically announced her suicide. Now unable to seek Ondore's aid, Ashe retreated underground and assumed the name Amalia. Vossler, a captain in the former Dalmascan army, joined her, and they formed the Resistance to try and win back Dalmasca's independence. The Resistance moved slowly, not winning any major victories or causing enough unrest to be notable until Vayne Solidor travels to Dalmasca to assume his position as consul in the year 706. The Resistance make plans to attack the palace, unaware that the apparent opportunity is a trap. Coincidentally, a street thief by the name of Vaan and two sky pirates, Balthier and Fran, also infiltrate the palace to loot it. The Archadian forces quickly break up the Resistance attack, and Ashe is separated from her companions and forced to retreat through the sewers. She and the thieves make a temporary alliance but are quickly captured by Archadian soldiers. Judge Ghis takes her into custody on the ''Dreadnought Leviathan, who discovers she is indeed Dalmasca's princess. Eventually, Vaan and his new companions join her in captivity aboard the Leviathan. When they are brought to the bridge, Ashe immediately slaps Basch, outraged that the man believed to have killed her father is still alive after all. This matter is forced aside when it becomes clear that Ghis plans to execute her as an "impostor". Without the Dawn Shard or the Dusk Shard to prove her identity, there is no reason for Archadia not to execute her. When Vaan reveals he holds the shard, it reacts strongly to her presence. Ghis immediately takes it, again removing the means of proving her identity. However, Vossler and the Resistance soon reveal themselves, having infiltrated the Leviathan with Ondore's help. In their escape of the Leviathan, they run into Vaan's friend Penelo and Larsa Ferrinas Solidor, who extends an offer of allegiance to the Princess, despite being a member of the Archadian Empire's ruling family. Ashe accepts his offer, before they proceed with their escape. After defeating Ghis, they manage to pilot a ship out to safety. Ashe reaffirms her determination to free Dalmasca, despite the seeming impossibility of such a task. After discussion with the others, she decides to return to the Skycity of Bhujerba and speak with Ondore. However, Ondore tells Ashe it would be impossible for Bhujerba to openly join the Dalmascans in resistance without proof that Ashe is Queen - which cannot be obtained without the Dusk Shard, or the missing Dawn Shard. He advises her to "do nothing until the time is right," counsel that Ashe immediately and furiously rejects. She walks out of the meeting, and in her desperation, attempts to commandeer the Strahl, Balthier's airship, in hopes of searching for the Dawn Shard. Her attempt fails as the rest of the party happen to come aboard whilst she stands in the cockpit. Ashe implores Balthier to "kidnap" her and take her to the Tomb of Raithwall, promising him the treasure of the Dynast King's tomb in return for passage. Despite her previous anger at Basch aboard the Leviathan, the former captain vowed to his friend Vossler to look after her, and accompanies her to the West. On their way across the Jagd on foot, Vossler rejoins the party, who has escaped the Leviathan and intends to accompany Ashe to the Tomb of Raithwall alongside Basch. Vossler expresses his disdain towards their traveling company - particularly questioning the loyalty of Sky Pirates - but Ashe is quick to defend Balthier and Fran. Upon reaching Raithwall's Tomb, they are forced to fight the Esper Belias. After defeating the creature, they proceed to the treasure chamber, where an apparition of her late husband, Lord Rasler, halts her path. No one else in the party can see the figure, except Vaan (who thought it resembled his brother, Reks), and Ashe vows to avenge his unjust death. When Ashe finally possesses the Dawn Shard, she reveals to Balthier the Esper is Raithwall's treasure, much to his disappointment. As soon as the party exit the Tomb, they find they have been followed and ambushed by the Archadian Empire. They are imprisoned again, and forced upon the Leviathan once more. Aboard the Leviathan, Vossler reveals he is working with the Empire to restore peace and order to Dalmasca. Ashe is disbelieving that the man she trusted so much within the Resistance could betray Dalmasca. The party are transferred to the Shiva where Ghis attempts to test the newly retrieved Dawn Shard. Fran's mist-induced frenzy enables the team's escape, but Vossler refuses to let them leave, forcing Ashe to fight her old ally. Vossler is fatally wounded in the melee and asks Basch one last request. He asks him to protect Ashe in his stead, and explains that everything he did, he did for Dalmasca. Basch says he never questioned Vossler's loyalty, and that he will protect the Princess. Ashe and the party then flee the Shiva before it explodes. It is assumed that Vossler dies in the explosion. Landing back in Rabanastre, Vaan points out that whilst Ashe may wish to wreak revenge on Archadia using the Dawn Shard, she ultimately has no knowledge of how to use it. Fran suggests they head to Jahara, Land of the Garif, in hopes of learning how to use the nethicite. Ashe agrees, and implores Balthier and Fran to accompany her once more. Balthier agrees, though only if she gives him a ring of hers as a down payment. Ashe's strong façade is shaken as she is reluctant to give over Rasler's wedding ring, but she does so, knowing it is her duty to reclaim her throne. Their travel to Jahara seems unfruitful; the garif do not know how to use the stone either. That night, Vaan reveals to Ashe that he, too, can see Lord Rasler's ghost, though he thinks it looks like his brother. The two of them are the only ones capable of seeing the spirit, and decide to keep the sighting secret between themselves. The same night, Ashe meets with Lord Larsa, who has followed her out to Jahara, and they discuss the possibility of meeting a political ally in Mt. Bur-Omisace, Al-Cid Margrace of Rozarria. Ashe agrees, and Larsa temporarily joins the party on their passage. Before leaving, Basch questions Balthier's intentions, fearing for Ashe's safety. On their journey across the Ozmone Plain, Basch and Ashe discuss the possibility of a truce between the Empire and Dalmasca. While Basch is supportive of the idea of peace, Ashe remains uncertain as to what path she should take. Upon arrival at Bur-Omisace they discuss future political plans along with Al-Cid. Though Ashe is initially resistant to the idea of an alliance with the Empire for any reason, she soon realizes she has no alternative if she does not want to see Dalmasca destroyed in a war between empires. But when Emperor Gramis is killed, this possibility disappears; Vayne, the new Emperor, would never allow Ashe to reclaim the throne. Ashe's goal becomes to destroy the Dawn Shard with the Sword of Kings so that the Empire could not use its power. Refusing to travel to Rozarria with Al-Cid to talk the empire out of war, she intends to head to the Draklor Laboratories in Archades and confront Doctor Cid. On the way to Archadia, the party stop briefly in the Phon Coast Hunters' Camp. Balthier questions Ashe's intentions with the nethicite, comparing her drive to that of his father's, Doctor Cid. He vows to persevere in their endeavor now to finally cut the ties to his past, and implores Ashe to not allow the stone's power to consume her, as it did his father. The party finally reach the Draklor Laboratories, where they fail in destroying the final shard. The party return to the Port at Balfonheim with the Sky Pirate Reddas, where they discuss the current political situation, and the possibility of the Resistance going to war against the Empire. Reddas reveals he has spoken to the Marquis concerning this situation before, and expresses his reservations of challenging Vayne wielding nethicite. The party decide to follow Doctor Cid to Giruvegan in hopes of finding answers, though Reddas stays behind in Balfonheim. Before they leave, Reddas notes Ashe's indecision as to which path to take, and asks her to remember the devastation of Nabudis before she makes her decision to use the nethicite. They follow Cid to Giruvegan to learn of the Occuria's wish for Ashe; they have chosen her as the new Dynast King, and grant her the Treaty Blade to cut a new shard of nethicite from the Sun-Cryst. They give to her the task of destroying Venat and the Archadian Empire. Ashe returns to Giruvegan, shocked and shaken, unsure of what to do. Now accompanied by Reddas, Ashe and the party travel to the Pharos at Ridorana. Ashe is still torn with indecision, whether to destroy the Cryst and prevent its use by any party, or to carve out a new piece of nethicite to use it to take revenge on the Archadian Empire, as the Occuria wish her to. They climb to the top of the Pharos where Gabranth ambushes them. He tells Ashe she should wield the Treaty Blade and avenge her father's murder, which the Judge Magister finally admits to being responsible for. After Gabranth asks her for vengeance, Ashe attempts to use the sword to defeat him - but the reappearance of Rasler's apparition lets her learn her visions of him have been naught, but an illusion created by the Occuria in attempts to keep Ashe fixed upon their determined path. Ashe refuses to play as the Occurian's puppet, as she realizes that taking revenge won't bring Rasler or her father back. The party fight and manage to defeat both Gabranth and Doctor Cid, but realize they are too late, Cid's plan has been realized; the mist effusing from the Sun-Cryst has been enough to wake the Sky Fortress Bahamut. Ashe attempts to destroy the Sun-Cryst with the Sword of Kings, but it is too volatile. To everyone's surprise, Reddas steps beyond her and vows to destroy the Sun-Cryst to allow Ashe to escape, defeat Vayne and reclaim her throne. He sacrifices his life in order to allow her progression to the Bahamut. As the Resistance airship fleet engages the Sky Fortress Bahamut and the 12th Fleet, Ashe and the party infiltrate the Bahamut. Although Ashe and Vayne's goals - to determine their own history without Occurian interference - are nearly identical, Vayne is still set on war. The party confronts and defeats Vayne, and does so again when he merges with Venat to become The Undying. Escaping back to the Strahl, the group immediately contacts both sides. Impersonating his fatally wounded brother, Basch orders all Archadian forces to cease fire. Larsa, now Emperor, declares the Imperial fleet to be under his command. Ashe confirms what the former two had said, declaring the war over and Dalmasca finally free. When, seconds later, Balthier contacts the group from the ruined Bahamut, Ashe pleads with him to leave the descending fortress immediately. Balthier assures her not to worry, manages to fix the glossair rings in time, saving Rabanastre, and the Sky Fortress crash lands outside the city. One year after the end of the war, Ashe is to be crowned Queen of Dalmasca. According to Penelo, her new duties necessarily force her to distance herself from her former companions, and she presumably retains little contact with them. Penelo also believes she misses Basch and, in her letter to Larsa, expresses a wish he would someday return to serve her. Balthier also returns Ashe's ring, which he encloses with the message he leaves for Vaan and Penelo after taking back the Strahl, having found a more valuable treasure in the Cache of Glabados. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings ''.]] Ashe is a playable character in ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings, arriving to the others' aid with Basch and Larsa beside her in the Dreadnought Leviathan, which is now under her royal fleet. She is no longer afraid of the empire and sees it as a "thing of the past". After all the Auraliths have been destroyed, the aegyl regain their anima and, filled with feelings of anger, end up attacking Ivalice, which prompts Ashe to join her former comrades in defense against the new threat. Ashe doesn't have a large role in the storyline, as she joins the party late in the game, but she assists the party in search for the Judge of Wings, eventually tracking her down and killing her, and revealing the truth about Feolthanos. At the game's end Ashe is seen onboard the Strahl with the rest of the team, returning back to Ivalice after having freed the aegyl from Feolthanos's grasp. ''Fortress Ashe was set to appear in ''Fortress, a game taking place in Ivalice. Two outfits were designed for her, and are less revealing variants of her original Final Fantasy XII outfit. Since she wears in one of these designs a headdress similar to the one that was worn by King Raminas, Ashe was likely to be a slightly older queen at this point in Ivalice history. In Battle ''Final Fantasy XII'' Her stats make her similar to a Red Mage, due to the high potential with Black and White Magicks. In addition, due to her relatively low HP and Vitality stats, one may want to equip her with long-range weapons such as bombs, Bows, or Crossbows. When Ashe first joins as a guest with the guise of Amalia, her level is the average of the two highest level party members +1. When Ashe joins permanently on Dreadnought Leviathan her level is calculated the same way and her LP is the average of the two highest level party members LP minus 100. Likely because she is the last of the six playable characters to join the party, she begins with the most licenses. Ashe begins with the licenses "Swords 1", "Swords 2", "Shields 1", "Shields 2", "Light Armor 1", "Mystic Armor 1", "Heavy Armor 1", "Heavy Armor 2", "White Magick 1", "White Magick 2", "Accessories 1", and "Accessories 2". As Ashe has high magickal stats but low HP growth she makes for a good mage-type character, and is a good character to also learn Espers. Initially Ashe is equipped with a Longsword, Escutcheon, Bronze Helm, Bronze Armor, and a Bangle. Teaching her Mystic Equipment allows Ashe to make the most of her magick-geared stats. Stats Ashe's HP growth is low, but her MP growth is potentially the party's highest. Her Magick is tied with Penelo as the highest, and her Strength, Vitality, and Speed are average. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings'' :List of Ashe's Weapons. :List of Ashe's Armor. :List of Ashe's Accessories. Ashe is a Time Mage, and she equips bombs for a weapon. She has several Time Magicks for skills both offensive and supportive. Her Quickening, Empyrean's Edict, stops the enemy team from summoning any Yarhi for a set amount of time. It can be obtained by defeating the Esper Famfrit. Abilities Musical Themes "Ashe's Theme" is a piece mainly driven by a brass melody, stringed and percussion accompaniment. It draws from many motifs heard throughout the soundtrack. Unlike most character themes, it is not played during Ashe's central scenes, rather, it is heard at the gates of Giruvegan, and in the Penumbra of the Subterra. A piano arrangement of the theme is included on the Piano Collections: Final Fantasy XII album. Other Appearances ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Ashe appears as a sub-character in ''Theatrhythm, obtained via Scarlet Crystal Shards collected by earning Rhythmia or by defeating Dark Note bosses. Stats Abilities ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Ashe appears as a summonable Legend in ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. She is depicted in her Final Fantasy XII outfit. Her abilities are Northswain's Glow, Heaven's Wrath and Maelstrom Bolt. She is first introduced as a reward from an invitation event. Her abilities and summon stone are obtained from inviting a certain number of friends to play Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade.Strike. ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest Ashe is an exclusive character only available from the Premium Character Shop as a random downloadable content, she uses the Northswain's Glow ability during battle. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Ashe appears in the Japan-exclusive ''Final Fantasy trading card game published by Square Enix. Non-''Final Fantasy'' Appearances ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special Ashe also appears as a character in ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special, a game which was released before Final Fantasy XII, alongside Vaan. ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable Ashe appears along with the other five main characters of ''Final Fantasy XII in Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable. The game was released prior to Final Fantasy XII. Virtual World Users in Square Enix Members Virtual World community can make their character appear as Ashe. Ashe's hair costs 100 crystals and her clothes cost 480 crystals. Gallery Etymology Ashe's alias, Amalia, is a Latin name meaning "hardworking". The unisex name 'Ash' is an English name meaning "from the ash tree". Trivia * Having the level of all 6 main characters average to level 50 (e.g. Vaan, Balthier and Fran at level 80 and Basch, Ashe and Penelo at level 20) will add Ashe in the Final Fantasy XII's Sky Pirate's Den and grants the player the title "Exemplar". * Ashe is the only playable character in Final Fantasy XII whose menu portrait is not taken from her official render. Instead, her portrait is derived from this image. * Ashe's promotional poster depicts her wielding the Hero's Blade, a weapon dummied out of the game. The sword's model and associated stats for it as an equippable weapon can still be found in the game. * Ashe shares her Japanese voice actress with Jihl Nabaat from Final Fantasy XIII and Final Fantasy XIII-2. * Ashe shares her English voice actress with Shelke the Transparent from Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-. * Ashe asking Balthier to kidnap her shares a resemblance to Final Fantasy IX, when Princess Garnet asks Zidane Tribal to kidnap her to Lindblum. * Ashe's CG model was used in the production of Final Fantasy XIII to stand in for characters who hadn't been finished yet. * A running gag throughout Final Fantasy XII is Ashe telling other characters not to interrupt her while she is talking. She also dislikes the word "Insurgents" and corrects that her group is called the "Resistance". Category:Final Fantasy XII Player Characters Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Player Characters Category:Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Legends Category:Time Mages Category:Hume de:Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca es:Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca it:Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca ja:アーシェ・バナルガン・ダルマスカ ru:Ашелия Б'наргин Далмаска